The display devices having touchscreen panels are mounted on personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), various vendor machines, and communication terminal equipments. The touchscreen panel enables input operation at right on a viewing area by producing output signals in response to touching with finger tip or pen tip. The touchscreen panels have become increasingly widely used because they are convenient for every user who easily makes inputting operation at a same time of watching image on the viewing area or display screen, and because they eliminates need of keyboard and mouse devices. The display device having touchscreen panel is generally constructed by attaching the touchscreen panel on an obverse or display face of a display panel. The display panel having a diagonal dimension of the viewing area at 5 inch or more is generally equipped with a “picture-frame-shaped” frame element that covers and is attached on a whole fringe of the display panel. This frame element is called as a bezel cover and generally has an L-shaped cross section consisting of; a wall covering edge faces of the display panel and arranged in a direction of thickness of the display panel; and an inward flange covering fringe portions of display face of the display panel. When the touch panel is brought and attached on the display face of the display panel, fringe part of the touch panel is superimposed on fringe part of the display panel as to sandwich the inward flange of the bezel cover. Please see JP-2006-163742A (Japan's patent application publication No. 2006-163742) and JP-2007-156491A (Japan's patent application publication No. 2007-156491) for example. The bezel cover is generally formed of a metal or a metal alloy and also serves as an electromagnetic shield casing.
Meanwhile, JP-1994(H06)-141259A proposes that a black printed pattern for delustering is provided as to encircle its viewing area, on a casing frame of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device that is wearable in a way of eyeglasses. While outside light comes through a gap between an inward face of the casing frame and face skin of the user, the black printed pattern curbs reflecting of the outside light at the inward face on the casing frame. Resultantly, it is achieved a clear and sharp presentation of video images for the user.